homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110515-Prince Charming
20:44:49 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG had gotten off trollian talking with someone else -- 20:45:15 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns around to look for where Libby is right now -- 20:45:57 CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:45:57 CSO: Libby is curled up in a ball on the corner of the couch, snoozing. 20:47:01 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG smiles gently at the sight... he does not wish to immediately disturb her... -- 20:48:02 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO stretches like a cat and yawns. You hear her back pop in a few places. "Mmph." She feels at the couch around her, a frown darkening her features. -- 20:48:19 CGG: Ah. You. Are. Awake.... 20:48:32 CGG: Is. Everything. Alright? 20:48:47 CTT ceased responding to memo. 20:49:05 CSO: She reaches her hand towards Serios. "There you are. I'm fine." 20:49:23 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG grasps her hand -- 20:49:28 CGG: I. Am. Glad. To. Hear. Of. It.... 20:50:11 CGG: I. Admittedly. Had. Forgotten. A. Few. Things. I. Wanted. To. Ask. You. Last. Night.... I. Was. A. Bit.... Distracted. 20:50:53 CGG: Though. In. A. Good. Way. 20:51:06 CSO: She giggles, and tugs him towards her. "Come sit with me, and we'll talk about whatever you like." 20:51:58 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sits down next to her and turns to face her... he slightly grins before thinking of the subject of... -- 20:52:15 CGG: I. Had. Wanted. To. Confirm. For. Certain. Of. Mr. Aesona'S. Status.... 20:52:37 CGG: For. A. First. Thing.... 20:52:51 CGG: I. Am. Certain. You. Would. Have. Already. Seen. It. With. Your. Vision. 20:53:14 CSO: Libby scowls. "What of his status? That he's free of Scarlet's control, and apparently going to date her anyway, despite his obvious black feelings for her?" 20:54:02 CGG: ...Black. Feelings? I. Had. Thought. It. Was. One. Of. His. Indirectness..... 20:54:20 CGG: Some. Form. Of.... Lie. Or. Ruse.... 20:55:24 CSO: Libby shrugs, leaning on Serios. "I don't truly understand black feelings. We twinks don't really have them." 20:56:41 CGG: It. Is. A. Subject. That. Currently. Eludes. Me.... Though. Society. Would. Have. Expected. Me. To.... 20:57:18 CGG: Well. You. Know.... 20:57:52 CSO: Libby licks her lips. "I was talking to Aaisha about that last night. If..." 20:58:39 CGG: If...? 20:58:48 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO pulls her knees up to her chest. "We do not have something like that. Twinks don't. I will not tell you not to take a lover in that quadrant. I just ask you to understand if I cannot handle it well." -- 20:59:11 CSO: She presses her face into her knees, as if to hide it. "In my culture, it would be considered the most monstrous of betrayals." 21:00:30 CGG: I. Can. Not. Make. The. Promise. Should. The. Feeling. Ever. Occur.... But. At. The. Very. Least. I. Do. Not. Have. Any. Such. Feelings. For. Scarlet.... I. Wish. Her. Destroyed. Nothing. More. 21:01:02 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG says this quite grimly, with much held back -- 21:02:16 CGG: And. I. Will. Not. Take. An. Action. To. Harm. You. 21:02:40 CGG: Not. In. That. Way. 21:03:14 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO squeezes his hand softly. "One day at a time, hmm? And I know you're not black for Scarlet. Though she is the one in my visions you often end up black for, in the end." -- 21:03:24 CSO: "Those all end in the same way: Me killing her." 21:03:38 CGG: .... 21:04:49 CGG: I. Would. Rather. Not. Find. Out. More. Of. These. Shippings.... Especially. If. Knowing. Of. Them. Could. Have. Any. Effect. Of. Causing. Them. Or. Anything. Of. That. Sort. 21:05:18 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG seems rather pale at the thought of being black for Scarlet -- 21:06:29 CGG: I. Would. Sooner. Cut. Out. My. Own. Heart. Before. Betraying. Both. You. And. Aaisha. With. The. Thought. Of. Such. A. Relationship.... Not. After. What. She. Had. Done. 21:07:09 CSO: Libby nods. "I trust you, Serios." 21:10:20 CGG: And. I. Would. Trust. Mr. Aesona. As. Well. If. He. Is. Free.... It. Would. Be. Easy. To. Stray. Into. Those. Thoughts. I. Can. Imagine.... 21:12:18 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. Mr. Aesona. Is. Planning. But. I. Do. Not. Think. He. Would. Do. Anything. To. Intentionally. Harm. Miss. Aaisha. In. His. Right. Mind. 21:13:12 CSO: "No, I don't think so. But he keeps sending lackeys to try and ask me for a teleport away. Ignoring the fact that those portals are not easy, and are physically painful for me to make." 21:14:07 CGG: Sending. Lackeys? Who. Is. He. Sending? 21:15:00 CGG: And. To. Teleport. Him. Where? 21:19:52 CSO: Mike. And he wants to be sent off Lorrea's planet. I need to save my strength for when You are going to all meet up, and go to start your work on the Lands." 21:25:00 CGG: He. Seemed. To. Convey. To. Me. In. His. Last. Message. That. He. Felt.... Fed. Up. With. Everyone'S. Not. Trusting. Him.... 21:25:36 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG grimaces a bit as he says that... -- 21:25:58 CGG: And. Apparently. Felt. You. Had. Been. Harsh. With. Him. Though. I. Do. Not. Know. The. Details. 21:26:00 CSO: "I'm shocked." She deadpans. 21:26:55 CSO: Libby shrugs. "I turned off his phone connection, told him to write me an essay before I turned it back on. He got it back on without my help, then started making demands. He's angry that I won't just disgorge answers to someone who claims loyalty to Scarlet." 21:27:25 CGG: But. We. Can. Not. Just. Cut. Him. Off. From. Us. 21:27:41 CSO: "No, but that doesn't mean I'm required to suffer his tantrums." 21:28:29 CSO: "I only have a little time with you, here, Serios. Before everything goes to shit again. It was hard enough to bring Aaisha here. I don't wish to terrorize myself by putting up with his idiocy, as well." 21:29:24 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sighs a bit... -- 21:31:59 CGG: Very. Well. But. I. Do. Not. See. This. Ending. Well. For. Either. Party.... If. He. Indeed. Is. Feeling. Black. For. Scarlet. You. May. Perhaps. Be. Pushing. Him. To. Seek. Her. Out. By. What. You. Are. Doing. 21:33:38 CGG: He. Seems. Too. Eager. To. Do. Things. On. His. Own. Without. Help.... And. That. Nearly. Placed. Him. In. One. Trap. 21:34:16 CGG: Giving. Him. No. Option. To. Turn. To.... Would. He. Not. Repeat. The. Same. Mistake? 21:34:59 CGG: You. Have. Said. I. Need. To. Learn. To. Control. My. Rage.... To. Not. Let. It. Dictate. My. Actions. 21:38:08 CGG: Please. Do. Not. Let. Your. Own. Control. Yours. 21:45:10 CSO: Libby sighs. "If you are asking me to send him away from her, please, do it directly." 21:46:26 CGG: I. Am. Not. Asking. You. To. Send. Him. Anywhere.... As. I. Said. I. Believe. Him. To. Be. Acting. Rash.... He. Needs. The. Help. Of. A. Team. Like. We. Were. Originally. Planning.... 21:47:36 CGG: But. I. Am. Asking. You. To. Try. To. Make. Peace. With. Him. If. Possible. 21:48:32 CSO: She nods. "I am not the one antagonizing the other. He browbeats and berates me when he doesn't get his way, and my temper is a little short right now." She gestures to her wrist. 21:48:54 CGG: I.... Understand... 21:50:31 CSO: "You are my partner." Libby whispers. "What do you think I should do?" 21:51:44 CGG: Before. I. Answer. When. Did. You. Ask. The. Essay. Of. Him.... Before. Or. After. He. Was. Free? 21:52:29 CSO: "Before. I cut off his phone while he was still controlled." 21:53:10 CGG: He. Would. Never. Have. Done. It. Under. Her. Influence. Though.... I. Know. What. That. Is. Like.... 21:53:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has slight anger in his voice... his fist shakes slightly as he speaks about it -- 21:55:00 CGG: Her. Influence.... 21:56:46 CGG: But. Going. Away. From. That.... 21:57:40 CGG: Did. You. Not.... I. Mean.... Did. You. Consider. That. Forcing. That. Task. On. Him. When. He. Could. Not. Understand.... 21:58:37 CGG: I. Agree. That. He. Has. Much. To. Apologise. For. Much. Like. I. Did.... 21:58:47 CGG: But.... 22:02:45 CGG: .... 22:03:19 CSO: "I knew he wouldn't have done it, but I wanted to frustrate him in his capacity as her pawn. He is influential among your group." 22:06:18 CGG: That. Is. Perhaps. A. Bit. Of. My. Point.... When. I. Was. Under.... Her.... Influence.... They. Did. Not. Seek. To. Intentionally. Frustrate. Me.... Although. That. Is. Perhaps. His. Indirect. Nature.... 22:06:40 CGG: They. Sought. To. Constructively. Keep. Me. From. Doing. Harm. 22:06:46 CGG: As. Much. As. They. Could. 22:07:39 CSO: Libby crosses her arms over her chest, and sulks. "Just tell me what you want me to do." 22:08:33 CGG: I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Force. You. My. Matesprit.... 22:10:02 CGG: But. We. Need. Allies. At. This. Point. 22:10:32 CGG: And. Aaisha. Needs. Her. Own. Matesprit. Back. 22:11:03 CSO: "You aren't forcing me to do anything, Serios." Her face lightens a little, and she leans on him. "I'm asking where you want me to send him. Do you want me to send her with him? Do you want me to bring him HERE?" 22:14:55 CGG: You. Mean. Send. Aaisha. Back. To. Lorrea'S. Hive? 22:15:56 CGG: Wait.... Send. Her. With. Him.... Miss. Lorrea. To. Here. With. Him? 22:16:09 CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 22:16:09 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT A cursor aggressively buzzes around Serios' head, for a moment, before moving back out of sight. -- 22:17:15 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG almost felt as if someone was trying to tell him something... -- 22:18:16 CSO: "I am not bringing the whole brigade here. I..." Libby blushes. "I want at least a little privacy with you." 22:19:38 CGG: I. Would. Need. To. Ask. Miss. Aaisha'S. Thoughts. If. She. Would. Want. To. Return. Over. There. To. Him.... 22:20:50 CSO: "Or I can send them somewhere else to be alone..." Libby tilts her head back. "AAISHA!" 22:29:52 CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 22:29:52 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her footsteps are heard as she hurries into the room, poking her head in. -- 22:29:55 CAT: "Yea Libby?" 22:30:09 CSO: "Hey, Can we talk to you a second? It's about Nyarla." 22:31:50 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks down at her phone for a sec and then back up. -- 22:32:00 CAT: "Uh sure. Cara says hi by the way." 22:34:34 CSO: "Give her my love." Libby smiles. 22:35:12 CSO: "Serios would like me to remove Nyarla from Lorrea's planet, and Scarlet's immediate presence. He also mentioned you might like some time alone with him before the teams form and the game officially begins." 22:35:51 CGG: I. Of. Course. Do. Not. Wish. To. Do. This. If. It. Would. Inflict. Pain. On. You. 22:39:34 CAT: "Uum... are portals okay for you to make? So often?" 22:39:51 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks a little nervous, typing out answers on her phone in a rush. -- 22:40:47 CSO: "Not really, but it is..." She sighs. "I've tried to be kind, but people won't shut up about it, to the point that my own matesprit is asking me to intervene. So I will, so I can get some peace." 22:41:13 CGG: ... 22:41:55 CAT: "That doesn't sound like Serios... unless you didn't know?" 22:42:15 CGG: I. Did. Not. Fully. Understand. That.... I. Had. Thought.... 22:43:13 CSO: Libby presses her mouth into a thin line. "What part of 'physically painful for me to make' was unclear, love?" 22:43:39 CAT: "... I feel like I'm missing part of the conversation." 22:44:27 CGG: I. Had. Thought. You. Meant. That. Mr. Aesona. Was. Requesting. Multiple. Trips. Or.... And. I. Did. Not. Think. When. You. Had. Suggested. It. Yourself. That. It. Would. Be. Of. Harm. To. You. 22:45:08 CSO: Libby waves her hand. "It's irrelevant. He will not stop hassling me until he gets his way. This conversation is only about where I will be sending him, and if Aaisha would like to join him." 22:46:29 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is a bit distraught at this thought... -- 22:46:36 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs, her shoulders relaxing. -- 22:47:46 CAT: "He's upset, I'll deal with him. Well upset is kinda the wrong word. But." 22:48:00 CAT: "I'd rather you not give in.. and." 22:48:04 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrinks a little. -- 22:48:28 CAT: "I'd like to stay here. I. As long as... you're here Scarlet won't bother us." 22:49:37 CSO: "All right. I'll return him to his Land then, to await meeting with his team in MY territory." 22:52:26 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Had. Disturbed. You. Both. With. This..... I. Was. Just. Concerned.... 22:53:14 CAT: "It's okay Serios. Are you gonna be okay Libby?" 22:53:55 CSO: Libby places her hand gently on Serios. "I am not upset with you, love. More with Nyarla for being unwilling to deal with the consequences of his choices. I will exact my price from him when I am not so Angry." 22:56:24 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she narrows her eyes at Libby. -- 22:56:31 CAT: "...I hope it won't be too harsh?" 22:57:53 CSO: Libby starts scratching her head irritably, not listening. 22:59:05 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hums to herself but doesn't press for the moment. -- 22:59:07 CSO: She stops after a few minutes, and gently pats at the red welts that are raised on her scalp, and uses a piece of paper to clean the blood from her nose. 22:59:14 CSO: "There. It's done." 22:59:46 CGG: Miss. Libby. Is. There. Anything. I. Can. Do. For. You.... I. Am. Sorry.... I. Did. Not.... 23:00:21 CSO: "It's fine. Too many portals too quickly." She chuckles. "I just can't make any more before the teams meet up." 23:00:47 CGG: I. Am. Sorry.... I. Forced. The. Issue.... 23:01:17 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO rubs her finger over her phone, then shows it to Serios. "Try and read that." -- 23:01:44 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she steps forward a bit. -- 23:01:52 CAT: "Do you want some help? Cleaning up?" 23:02:54 CSO: She shakes her head. "I need to change my bandages. It is not... a pretty sight." 23:03:07 CSO: ((Serios can read it: http://prntscr.com/8zkeaw )) 23:03:14 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG places his fingers over the phone to try to grasp what it says -- 23:04:38 CGG: ....I. Hope. The. Right. Decision. Was. Made.... 23:05:38 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG does not feel convinced he made the right choices... -- 23:06:22 CSO: Libby tucks her phone away. 23:06:45 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks a little confused but shrugs. -- 23:07:46 CSO: "What's done is done. I will not stress myself further over it." 23:09:13 CGG: And. How. Are. You. Feeling? 23:09:59 CSO: "I have a headache. My bandages itch. I'm grumpy. I feel a little cornered, and angry at Nyarla for driving everyone to press me to giving him what he wants, and not even having the manners to say thank you." 23:10:29 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs a little louder. -- 23:10:33 CAT: "I'll talk to him." 23:11:19 CSO: "Don't bother. I'm going to block him until I am less likely to lash out." 23:11:51 CAT: "Mmm." 23:12:00 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG hugs libby towards him sympathetically -- 23:12:46 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Caused. You. To. Feel. Forced.... That. Is. Not. What. I. Had. Intended.... 23:14:06 CSO: Libby rubs her fingers across Serios' cheek gently. "I'm not upset with you. Either of you. I'm upset with Nyarla, but I do not trust that I am being completely reasonable right now. So the wisest course of action is to not engage him." 23:15:12 CGG: You. Have. My. Thanks. On. That.... 23:16:50 CGG: But. If. I. Ever. Seem. To. Press. You. Into. Anything. That. Would. Harm. You. Again. Refuse.... That. Is. An. Order. 23:17:46 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG he says the last part with a bit of hesitation, but with the upmost seri... well you know -- 23:19:01 CSO: She pauses, mouth agape, then closes it, and bows her head. 23:19:33 CGG: .... I. Am. Sorry. For. That.... 23:20:31 CSO: "You don't need to be sorry. It is your right. And it is my duty to obey." Her voice is almost as smol as she is. 23:21:10 CGG: .... 23:24:32 CGG: I. Think.... I. Need. To. Collect. My. Thoughts..... 23:27:00 CAT: "...Did. Either of you want to chat? ...Should I tell Cara to pester you Libby?" 23:27:40 CSO: "I need to change my bandages. She can pester me whenever she likes, but I was trying to give her space to be with her matesprit before..." She waves her hand around. 23:28:53 CAT: "You're her moirail. You're just as important. I'll let her know." 23:29:02 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks over to Serios. -- 23:29:02 CSO: "Serios... I'm not upset with you." Her voice sounds tired. "I was just surprised." 23:30:24 CGG: ...I. Think. I. Surprised. Myself.... I.... 23:31:06 CSO: "Aaisha... Will you give us a few minutes alone?" 23:31:42 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods backing out. -- 23:31:46 CAT: "Uh, sure." 23:35:02 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG watches as he sees aaisha leave... -- 23:35:51 CSO: "I am not upset with you." 23:36:13 CGG: No.... I. Am. Upset. With. Myself.... 23:37:48 CSO: "Why? 23:37:50 CSO: " 23:39:53 CGG: I. Am. Upset. Because. I. Did. Not. Take. A. Moment. To. Consider. The. Possibility. That. You. Would. Harm. Yourself. For. Me.... I. Am. Upset. Because. I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Have. Made. The. Best. Decision. Regarding. Mr. Aesona.... I. Am. UPSET. BECAUSE..... 23:40:23 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to stop to keep from yelling -- 23:44:23 CGG: Because. It. Is. Not. My. Desire. To. Order. You..... Even. For. A. Percieved. Good. Reason.... I. Have. Not. Fallen. For. A. Servant.... I. Am. Flushed. For. You. As. I. Would. See.... An. Equal. 23:45:15 CSO: She nods. "I know. I just..." 23:46:10 CSO: She sighs and relaxes her shoulders. "There will be times when I cannot communicate with you easily. When I have to make choices and take actions you will not agree with. I only ask that you withhold judgement from me until we have the time and space to discuss it." 23:48:05 CGG: I. Will. Take. That. To. Mind.... 23:49:03 CSO: "What if Nyarla, in being in Scarlet's control, had attempted to harm Aaisha?" 23:50:15 CGG: ....But. He. Is. Not. Under. Her. Control. Right? I..... 23:50:26 CSO: "This is a hypothetical scenario." 23:50:57 CGG: ....I. Would. Not. Forgive. Myself. For. The. Mistake. In. Judgment.... 23:52:24 CGG: And. I. Do. Not. Know. What. I. Would. Do. To. Mr. Aesona. Control. Or. Not... 23:55:38 CSO: "And what if I had to act on it to prevent him from harming her? Without consulting you? Could you continue to love me, to be flushed for me, if all you knew was that I had killed Nyarla? Could you give me the time to explain before you killed me?" 23:59:01 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is caught dumbstruck by this question -- 00:00:46 CSO: "Do you think my Wardens will let me spend this game following after you? Holding your hand as we traipse through flower fields?" Tears are spilling out from under her bandages. "This is a war, my love. You are experiencing a brief reprieve before the fighting begins in earnest." 00:05:17 CGG: I.... I.... Am. A. Coward. It. Seems.... I. Could. Not. Consider. These. Situations.... I. Could. Not. Consider. What. War. Would. Mean. Outside. Of. Tomes. That. I. Have. Read.... 00:07:42 CSO: Libby places her hands on his shoulders, though the paper one is falling apart. "You are not a coward. You are Serios Calier, moirail to Her Imperial Highness, Aaisha Irquen, and matesprit to lovelyLibrarian3863, the Last Archivist of Arena. You are armed for combat, and have spent time studying strategy and history for the trials ahead. It is time for you to become the troll you were meant to be, my love. And 00:07:42 I am breathless in anticipation to see it." 00:13:27 CGG: ....I. Can. Hope. I. Do. Not. Fail. My. Duty. To. One. Who. Would. Hold. So. Much. Feeling. For. Me.... 00:15:03 CGG: I. Still. Do. Not. Have. An. Answer. As. To. What. Will. Happen. Though.... But. I. Need. To. Learn. How. To. Master. My. Rage.... 00:17:13 CSO: She laughs. "You cannot fail me, Serios. I am your partner. If you choose to kill every last one of the other players, and walk through the Door alone, without me, I will be sad, but only insofar as I must watch you walk out of my life forever. But I will meet my death happily, knowing for a brief instant, you were mine." She smiles. "The affection between partners is unconditional, my dear. If you wish to be a 00:17:13 hero, I will teach you to fly, and if you wish to be a monster, I will give you claws." 00:20:49 CSO: "As for mastering your rage, you are not inclined to passions. That is why you are the Prince." She kisses his cheek gently. 00:23:27 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG smiles slightly at the kiss... -- 00:25:11 CGG: I. Will. Not. Abandon. Or. Become. A. Monster.... I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Can. Become. A. Hero.... But. I. Will. Do. What. I. Can. To. Be. The. Prince.... 00:25:34 CSO: Libby giggles. "Prince Charming." 00:28:13 CGG: I. Shall. Try. Perhaps. To. Be.... Charming.... But. I. Still. Have. Much. To. Learn. On. Being. Charming. As. Well. As. Being. The. Prince. 00:29:07 CSO: Libby bites her lip. "I don't know, you've charmed me quite a bit." 00:29:44 CGG: And. I. Have. No. Idea. How. I. Have. Accomplished. It. 00:30:05 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG smiles a bit and brings her close -- 00:30:49 CSO: She wraps her arms around him. "So... tonight's my last night here. I have to return to the Astrolabe tomorrow..." 00:32:33 CGG: ....The. Astrolabe? Is. This. The. Horror. Terrors. Will. Or. Is. It. Something. Else? 00:33:20 CSO: "It is both. I need the Astrolabe to bring your teams together, and send you to planets without hurting myself. The Astrolabe is also the lowest level of my prison." 00:34:56 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. That. You. Have. To. Return. There.... Though. I. Had. No. Idea. What. Was. To. Occur. While. The. Teams. Were. Formed. And. Would. Have. To. Travel. The. Planets.... 00:35:31 CSO: "It's all right. I can better monitor and observe there. And I have devices to make portals, rather than doing it myself." 00:36:21 CSO: "And if I am behaved, my captors may let me have visits from friends and loved ones." She runs her fingers over his cheek bone, then gently traces the fins of his ears. 00:37:14 CGG: I. Shall. Hope. It. To. Be. Soon.... How. Would. You. Like. To. Spend. This. Night. Though. While. We. Have. This. Moment? 00:37:48 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO blushes again. "I'll leave that one up to you." -- 00:39:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG lifts her chin upward with one hand, and kisses her -- 00:41:56 CSO: She kisses him back eagerly, then brushes her nose against his. "That's not an answer, Serios." 00:44:27 CGG: If. It. Is. Only. Just. To. Spend. The. Night. Together. I. Would. Be. Glad. 00:45:24 CSO: Libby laughs and clings to him. "Should we tell Aaisha to go sleep in the watery parts of the hive tonight?" 00:47:13 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blushes quite a bit -- 00:47:51 CGG: I. Well.... Did. Not. Mean. Quite. Like. That.... Though. Privacy. Would. Be. Nice.... 00:48:19 CSO: "Then what did you mean?" Her voice is all feigned innocence and curiosity. 00:53:25 CGG: I.... Do. Not. Intend. To. Be. That.... Fast.... 00:53:37 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is rather embarrassed at the thought -- 00:54:35 CSO: She giggles. "It's all right. Normally my people consummate it immediately. I have waited billions of years for you. What's a little longer?" She smiles. "I'd like to be alone with you, regardless." 00:55:18 CGG: It. Would. Definitely. Be. Nice.... 00:57:32 CSO: "Then you go tell Aaisha she needs to sleep downstairs tonight. I'll go change my bandages." 00:58:47 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG nods with a smile and goes to find Aaisha -- 00:59:32 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO goes and find ssome private corner of the hive to change her bandages. -- Category:Aaisha Category:Libby Category:Serios